disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Happy Haunting Party Show
Come join Mickey and the gang a Halloween Party at The Haunted Mansion from the Magic Kingdom of Walt Disney World. Plot Songs *'Let's Go (Mickey's Fun Song Theme)' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse. *'It's Halloween Opening' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Chip 'N' Dale, Clarice, Pinocchio, Patty, Jiminy Cricket, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Tigger, Eeyore, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Jack Skellington, Sally, Tiana and Naveen. *'Five Little Pumpkins' - Performed by: Pinocchio, Patty and Jiminy Cricket. *'Grim Grinning Ghosts' - Performed by: The Hitichhiking Ghosts, Madame Leota, Constance Hatchaway and The Singing Busts. *'Ghostbusters' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip 'N' Dale. *'The Headless Horseman' *'All Through the Night' - Performed by: Tiana and Naveen. *'A Scary Stories' - Performed by: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Tigger and Eeyore. *'Jack's Lament / Sally's Song' - Performed by: Jack Skellington and Sally. *'October Brings Us Halloween' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. *'Bad Moon Rising' - Performed by: Max Goof, Goofy and Clarabelle Cow. *'Chicken Lips and Lizard Hips' - Performed by: Goofy, Max Goof and Clarabelle Cow. *'Somebody's Watching Me' - Performed by: Max Goof with Huey, Dewey and Louie. *'The Boogie Man' - Performed by: Huey, Dewey and Louie. *'Five Little Witches' - Performed by: Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Webby Vanderquack, Clarabelle Cow and Clarice. *'Spooky, Scary, Skeletons' - Performed by: Chip 'N' Dale. *'Casting My Spell' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto. *'Thriller' - Performed by: Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit. *'The Ghosts Walk Tonight' - Performed by: The Hitichhiking Ghosts, Madame Leota, Constance Hatchaway and The Singing Busts. *'Trick or Treat' - Performed by: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Tigger and Eeyore. *'Rhythm of the Night' - Performed by: Pinocchio, Patty and Jiminy Cricket. *'Monster Mash Final' - Performed by: Master Yen Sid and Everybody. Transcripts Disney's Happy Haunting Party Show / Transcript. Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Clarice, Webby Vanderquack, Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip *Dana Hill as Max Goof *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Corey Burton as Dale and Master Yen Sid *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Mallerie Rigsby as Patty *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Travis Oates as Piglet *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington *Kath Soucie as Sally *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Bruno Campos as Naveen *Susanne Blakeslee as Madame Leota *Kat Cressida as Constance Hatchaway *Tom Kenny as Ezra the Skeleton *Mauire LaMarche as Phineas the Traveler *Dee Bradley Baker as Gus the Prisoner *The Banks as The Singing Busts Category:Shows Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Shows Category:Halloween Events Category:Transcripts Category:Mickey's Fun Song